Wave 16: Magnataurs
Magnataurs: Wave 16 variant The wave minions are a rather normal melee wave, extremely tanky but without high damage. Boss: Magnataur Lord This boss is a large magnataur with incredibly high health and magic-resistant armor, but only minor auto-attack damage. He is supported by numerous minions, as well as helped by your captors. This frosty lord will kill you with his myriad effects and summons. Mechanics: Instead of normally spawning, when the boss would normally spawn, a miniboss Frost Slime with very high health and moderate auto-attack damage will spawn. Upon taking more than 1500 damage from a single attack, and every 5% of its total HP, the miniboss will split into 2, the (now slightly smaller) main boss and a smaller version of itself which cannot be killed but transfers all damage taken to the main boss. When an orc is hit by the miniboss or one of it's slimelings, a permanent and stacking 1% MS and AS slow (frozen) is applied. When the miniboss is taken down to 10% remaining HP, it recombines with its slimelings, gaining double damage and attack-speed as well as a passive frost-slime tether that fires every 3-12 seconds at a random orc, doing damage, slowing the orc, and applying 6 stacks of frozen. Fifteen seconds after the miniboss dies, the true boss is released into the arena. When the boss spawns a frosty fog enters the arena air and your captors slowly send 5 frost-fire siege tanks to roam the stands (1 spawning in every 10 seconds), periodically blasting the arena around the orcs, damaging any orcs hit and creating patches of ice on the spot of impact. Fifteen seconds after the boss spawns, and every fifteen seconds thereafter, a frost-satyr minion is released into the arena from a random gate. These satyrs have low health and damage, but have a short-ranged jump ability which allows them to attach to an orc, becoming untargetable and dealing significant damage to the orc over a few seconds, before releasing the orc and attacking normally. This ability applies 2 stacks of frozen. The magnataur lord himself periodically summons a large blizzard cloud, which slowly follows a random gladiator around and releases a greatly damaging and freezing blizzard (applies a stack of frozen each tick) under itself. These clouds last for 12 seconds, and after expiring they condense into a slow-moving slush golem with 13200 health and minor damage that has a 15% slow aura with 350 range, and 90% damage-taken reduction, which continues to follow the target of the cloud. The area where the cloud condenses gains an ice patch. When two of these slush golems enter each other's aura range they condense into a frost golem, losing the aura and damage-reduction and gaining movespeed, attackspeed, and damage. An ice patch is also created. These golems target enemies normally. When a frost golem dies, a frost-clearing rune spawns attached to 2 random orcs for 11 seconds, allowing them to clear out any ice-patches that they walk over. The frost-clearing rune also clears any stacks of frozen on the orc. Every time a frost golem is destroyed, the magnataur lord suffers a debuff causing him to take triple damage for 10 seconds. Ice patches are semi-permanent zones created by various abilities, which greatly slow and add some miss-chance to any orcs standing on them. Strategy: While no orc has fought this boss (and lived to tell the tale), this is a strategy which we would recommend any potential challengers to try: Miniboss Phase: Try to clear out wave minions as fast as possible so that you can avoid taking more stacks of frozen from the miniboss. The miniboss's main dangers form after you start to damage it, so this shouldn't be much of a problem. We recommend first luring the miniboss into a choke-area where any slimelings can be held near the boss and AOE'd down. Tank with a maximum of summons and rotate out tanks if needed to avoid becoming frozen. When boss recombines, kill as fast as possible to avoid further stacks of frozen, while avoiding being killed. Main Boss: You will have to kite the boss in a circle around the arena to avoid being trapped in ice patches. Make sure tanks are not forced to run through ice patches when kiting away. The main danger in this phase is being caught under a blizzard, as they deal immense damage. The boss has a lot of health, so prepare for a long fight and needing to clear more ice patches to free up space. Focus on killing satyr minions before they can attach to anybody to avoid unnecessary damage and slows. Due to the frost-fire siege tanks and having to kite blizzards away from the group, try to avoid tightly stacking up. The slush golems are only a minor hazard, but should be moved away from the group to avoid forming ice patches when they combine, and kited when possible to mitigate damage. Make sure to save powerful abilities until the boss is made vulnerable by killing a frost golem.